


Last Refuge

by AhsokaTano_329



Series: Winchester-Luthor [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Sam Winchester, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTano_329/pseuds/AhsokaTano_329





	1. Chapter 1

Mary and John were asleep in their bed when Mary heard something coming from Sam’s room. She quickly gets up from her bed and runs into Sam’s room. She saw Azazel pouring demon blood into Sam’s mouth. Azazel saw Mary standing at the door and killed her. 

 

John heard a scream and got up from his bed and into Sam’s room. He looked up and saw Mary on the ceiling. 

 

“Mary!” John screamed out and suddenly Mary was on fire. 

 

John grabs Sam from his bed and runs out of the room to Dean. 

 

“Dean take your brother outside go!” John yelled and Dean runs out while holding Sam.

 

The firefighters had arrived at their house. Dean was still holding Sam. 

 

“ I got you Sammy.” Young Dean said 

 

John came out of the house and holds his boys. 

 

Later, 

 

John had dropped Dean off at Bobby’s while he took Sam to National City. He had arrived at Eliza Danvers house. He knocked on the door. The door opened and Eliza was at the door. 

 

“John?” Eliza asked “Hey Eliza.” John said as he was holding Sam. “Come in.” Eliza said 

 

John saw Jeremiah sitting on the couch and had sat down. I’m so sorry to barge in like this but, I need a favor. I need you to take care of Sam.” John said “Why?” Eliza asked “I can’t take care of him and Dean.” John said “What happened to Mary?” Jeremiah asked “She’s dead.” John said 

 

“Oh my god.” Eliza said and put her hand over her mouth. 

 

“Please I trust you guys.” John said “Sure.” Eliza said John hands Sam over to Eliza and Sam starts crying. 

 

Eliza tries her best calm Sam down. 

 

“Let me bring down Alex and Kara.” Eliza said “I got it.” Jeremiah said

 

“ALEX! KARA!” he yelled

 

Both Alex and Kara were running down the stairs. John was at the door. “Thank you again.” he said “No problem.” Eliza said John said 

 

“Hey mom.” Alex said “Who was that?” Kara asked “Just a friend.” Eliza said 

 

“Guys I want you to meet someone.” Eliza said and she hands him over to Alex. 

 

“Aww.” Alex said “He’s so cute.” Kara said “What’s his name?” 

 

“His name is Sam.” Eliza said 

 

“And he’s your little brother.” Jeremiah said 

 

Many years later, 

 

Jeremiah is dead. Sam is a successful lawyer working for Max Lord. Kara is an assistant for Cat Grant. Alex is an agent working for the DEO. 

 

Sam: 

 

Sam had woken from his sleep. Next is his girlfriend and soon to be wife Lena Luthor. Sam heads to the bathroom to take a shower. When he comes back out Lena was still asleep. He smiles and kisses her head. Lena wakes up from her slumber. 

 

“Hey Sam.” Lena said “Hey babe, i’m off to work i’ll be home by 6 pm.” Sam said “Good because I have a little surprise for you when you come back.” Lena said 

Sam walks over to Lena and kisses her. “I love you.” he said “I love you too.” Lena said Sam walks over to the door and leaves. 

 

Kara: 

 

Kara woken up from her bed and super speed her clothes on and leaves for work. When she arrived Winn was waiting for her at the elevator door.

 

“Hey Winn.” Kara said “Hey, so I know you don’t believe in aliens but you will change your mind once you see this.” Winn said and shows her a recent newspaper. “A guy claims that he was attacked by an alien last night.” Winn said 

 

Kara turns around. “Winn that’s probably fake. There are no such things as aliens.” Kara said 

 

“But what about the website?” Winn asked “You made that website.” Kara said “Okay yes but..” Winn said Kara was waiting for an answer but it didn’t come so she left. 

 

“Hey wanna see a movie tonight?” Winn asked “I can’t remember my brother is having a engagement party tonight.” Kara said “oh that’s right.” Winn said “Maybe some other time.” Kara said 

 

Alex: 

 

Alex had just came back from a mission. She sees Hank talking to another agent so she decides to go talk to him. 

 

“Director Henshaw I need the rest of the day off.” Alex said “Why?” Hank asked “My brother’s engagement party and I know I haven’t been supportive of him but tonight’s really important to him.” Alex said 

 

“I’ll let you have the rest of the day off agent Danvers.” Hank said “Thank you director.” Alex said 

 

Later, 

 

Danvers Home: 

 

Everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner. 

 

“You know mom’s never cooked a huge meal like this since I went to college.” Sam said “Well my youngest is getting married thought i’d do something nice.” Eliza said 

 

There was a sudden ring at the door. 

 

“Are you expecting anyone?” Lena asked Sam “Nope.” Sam answered

 

The doorbell rang again. Sam went to open the door. There was a guy at the door he was almost as tall as Sam and he was wearing a black leather jacket. 

 

“Can I help you?” Sam asked “Are you Samuel Danvers?” The guy asked “It’s Sam and yes. Who are you?” Sam asked “My name is Dean Winchester and your my brother.” Dean said 

 

Sam looks at Dean his eyes wide. Kara and Alex look at Eliza. Lena’s mouth was open. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was sitting at the table with the Danvers family. 

 

“That guy me and Kara saw leaving that was Sam’s father?” Alex asked “Yes.” Eliza said “So he really is my brother?” Sam asked Eliza nodded her head “Why did he give me up?” Sam asked “He couldn’t take care of you so he asked me and Jeremiah to take care of you.” Eliza said “How did you find us?” Kara asked

 

“I have a friend who’s a cop so I asked her to track him down. When dad told me what he did I got angry I didn’t find out till I was 16.” Dean said “How come nobody told me this?” Sam asked “He wanted to keep you safe Sam he didn’t want you to become what he is now.” Eliza said “What is he?” Sam asked 

 

“I can’t tell you.” Eliza said “I need to go for a walk.” Sam said as he gets up 

 

He opens the door and leaves.

 

“I got to go to it’s getting late.” Lena said 

 

National City Prison: 

 

Lex Luthor was being led to a table. A man walks inside and sits across from Lex. “You have ten minutes.” The guard said and leaves 

 

“Lex Luthor. Let me introduce myself, my name is Azazel and let’s just say I can help you get out of prison.” Azazel said “How can you help me?” Lex asked “Easy.” Azazel said 

 

Azazel lifts his hand and snaps his fingers. Lex hears a thud behind the doors. He grabs Lex and they disappear.

 

Lex Luthor Mansion: 

 

Lex and Azazel were inside the mansion. “How did you do that?!” Lex asked “Like I said my name is Azazel and I am a demon king of hell.” he said “and now that I've helped you have to help me.” 

 

“What do you need?” Lex asked “You know your sister Lena is getting married?” Azazel asked “Yeah Samuel Danvers.” Lex answered “Bring him to me but I want brought to me alive. No injuries, no nothing understood?” Azazel asked “Yes sir.” Lex said 

 

Somewhere in National City: 

 

Sam was walking. He was angry that his family kept this from him. He should’ve known. As he was walking two men were standing by the edge of the wall they started to follow him.

 

Danvers Home: 

 

“So your an alien?!” Dean asked pointing at Kara. “Yep.” Kara answered “And Sam doesn’t know?” he asked “Nope.” Everyone answered “I still can’t believe that monsters are real.” Alex said 

 

“How is John?” Eliza asked “Actually I don’t know he’s been missing for three days.” Dean answered. “I’m sorry.” Eliza said “The last thing he said to me was to get Sam and take him somewhere safe.” Dean said “Then we need to go out and find him.” Alex said 

 

“I’ll call Winn maybe he’s heading over there.“ Kara said 

 

Winn’s Place: 

 

Sam arrives at Winn’s door and he knocks. He hears the locks loosen and the door opens. “Sam?” Winn asked “Hey you busy?” Sam asked “No come on in.” Winn said 

 

“I thought you were having dinner with your family?” Winn asked “I don’t want to talk to them right now.” Sam said as he sits down on the couch. Winn grabs two cups of wine and hands one to Sam. “Thanks.” Sam said “What happened?” Winn asked 

 

“I just found out that I'm adopted and that I have a brother.” Sam said “That must’ve been tough.” Winn said “They said it was to protect me but I got a feeling that it’s something else.” Sam said 

 

Suddenly they hear gunshots. Sam and Winn scream and get behind the couch.

 

Kara’s Home: 

 

Kara shoots up from her bed. “Gun shots.” she said and hears screaming. “Sam. Winn.” she opens her window and flies out. 

 

Outside: 

 

The two men continued to fire when the leader heard Lex 

 

“You idiot I want him alive but you can kill the other one!!” He yelled

 

Winn’s Apartment: 

 

Winn and Sam continue to hide behind the couch. They heard no more firing the door was kicked down. Sam peaks his head up and sees two guys coming in with guns. 

 

“Oh god we’re dead.” Sam said “Samuel Danvers come out with your hands up and we won’t kill your friend.” Guy #1 said 

 

Guy #1 signals his guy to go find him. Sam and Winn close their eyes.

 

“Hey!” Someone yelled they hear a gunshot and a thud. 

 

Sam and Winn bring their heads up and sees Kara and Dean. “You okay?” Dean asked “Yeah thanks.” Sam said and hugs Dean but not Kara. 

 

“We need to get you to safety.” Kara said “He can ride with me.” Dean said “Are you sure about this?” Kara asked “I want to go with him I need to stay away for a while.” Sam said “Okay then it’s settled.” Dean said 

 

Sam and Lena’s Home: 

 

Sam had two bags in his hand and sat them in the trunk of the impala. Lena was standing right behind him. 

 

“Do you have to go?” Lena asked “I have to for my safety and for yours I can’t lose you Lena.” Sam said “Hey Sammy you ready?” Dean asked “Yeah just give me a few minutes.” Sam said “Just promise me that you’ll be back once this is all over.” Lena said “I promise.” Sam said 

 

Sam leans in and kisses Lena. Sam gets in the passenger seat. Lena heads back into their house. 

 

“Aren’t you going to visit your family before you leave?” Dean asked “I don’t feel like talking to them right now besides Lena will tell them anyways.” Sam said “Well lets get going.” Dean said and he starts up the Impala. 


End file.
